Townville
Townville is a city serving as the scenery for the first season in PetersCorporal's fanmade game. It is a huge city divided into seven districts, with eleven cases to investigate each (except for the seventh one which features only four). These districts are the Countryside, the Commercial Area, Downtown, the Residential Zone, the Cultural Center, the Town Outskirts and New Townville. Districts The city of Townville contains 6 different districts: |-| Countryside = The Countryside is the first district to investigate. It's a district which is mainly inhabitated by farmers and wealthy agronomers. Queen Elizabeth Foundry, the gated community Northwest Winds, the Jamin Mansion, the Oak Valleys and Townville Prison Center are also located in this district. The most important plots in the Countryside are Di Giappo farm, Jamin Family Company and the land buyer Steve Zasts. Cases: 1- The Murdered Milker 2- Riverside Slaughter 3- Decease Behind The Trees 4- The Crimes At Work 5- Can't Touch This 6- Shoot, Carry, Hang 7- Bullets Above 8- Within The Fire 9- Arabian Poison 10- Swimming Dead 11- Murder Behind Bars |-| Commercial Area = The Commercial Area is the second district featured. In this district, there are plenty of shops, but not many rich businesspeople. The shopping mall Newville I, the Ohdie Mansion, the local greenhouse, Columbia Park and Ethon Park are also located in this district. The most important plots in the Commercial Area are Gary Perkins, Green Year Parade and the activists. Cases: 12- Bake My Body 13- End Of The Flight 14- The Corpse Which Smelled Right 15- Jewels Of Death 16- Evil Dinner 17- Dead End 18- Buried With Roses 19- Purchase A Murder 20- Souvenirs For A Grave 21- Rocky Knife 22- Sweep The Eyes |-| Downtown = Downtown is the third district Townville has to offer. When you're Downtown, you get surrounded by high buildings, gigantic companies, corrupt politicians and press coverage! Jade River Bank, Holland river, the City Hall, King David Church and Newville's cold storage building are also located in this district. The most imporant plots in Downtown are Jade River Holdings, Today's Network, the Cleaning Patrol, Linda Farren, the Mayor's businesses and the mayoral elections. Cases: 23- Greed Of The Treasures 24- Newspaper In Blood 25- Red Waters 26- Hoist The Dead 27- Sudden Death 28- A Lethal Campaign 29- Jump To Hell 30- Climb Out The Culvert 31- Wardrobed Corpse 32- White Ghoulish Nurses 33- Fishy Tastes |-| Residential Zone = The Residential Zone is the fourth district in Townville. Here is where most of Townville's population live so this district is full of houses instead of shops and buildings. There is currently a gang war going on there, so there are many crimes happening every day in this place. Townville Soccer Stadium, the 15th Bridge, the shopping mall Newville II, the Sports Club and The Catalunya Palace are also located in this district. The most important plots in the Residential Zone are the Flukes-Hades gang war, Townville Soccer Championship and Harry Clover. Cases: 34- Guns In The Backyard 35- A Cake To Die For 36- Soccer And Firecrackers 37- Off With The Head 38- Up The Roof 39- Dress The Veins 40- Suspended Match 41- Killing In The Borderline 42- The Parking Lot Of Homicides 43- The Restaurant Phantom 44- Demise In Fresh Air |-| Cultural Center = The Cultural Center is the fifth district in Townville. It's the district in which art and money are the most important things. Here are a lot of musicians, painters, sculptors and other artists, as well as businessmen on top of wealthy companies. Townville's University, Riverside Park, the Four Daffodils gated community, Right Sound factory, Seaside Hotel and Townville's electricity ware plant are also located in this district. The most important plots in the Cultural Center are Elena Smith's suicide, the Right Art vs. Artclan business feud, and the Wizard of Seas. Cases: 45- The Heinous Painting 46- Economic Studies Of Death 47- Yoga Killers 48- Blue Blood 49- Musicians' Revenge 50- Elite Wars 51- Water And Electric Guitars 52- Bestrewed Insides 53- Yacht Lovers 54- Terror In Hotel 55- The Electrify |-| Town Outskirts = The Town Outskirts are the sixth district in Townville. This is a place which bears some similarities to the Countryside, with many agricultors and fields dedicated to their activity, but also where other kind of people who like to live away from the city's hustle and bustle settled down. The Botanical Garden, Gandil Park, the local heliport, the Bride Palace, Townville's Courts of Law and the city's Rally Race Course are also located in this district. The most important plots in the Town Outskirts are the Lightning Phantom, Townville's Rally Race, the Jamin's serial kidnappings, Suzie Robin's lover and the SS Victoria. Cases: 56- Swallow Seeds 57- Hunger And War Times 58- The Botanical Killer 59- A Thief's Rampage 60- Human Rug 61- Last Touchdown 62- Toxic Ingredients 63- Night's Wrong Ways 64- A Rock Star 65- Divine Justice 66- Bloodstained Race |-| New Townville = New Townville is the seventh and final district in Townville. This distrcit was bought from Low River, the neighbour city, to build the new and magnificent City Hall and establish more agriculture in the new lands. Slowly, people began to occupate the district and make the most of it.The new Retirement Castle, the new City Hall, New Townville forest and a canyon are also located in this district. The most important plots in New Townville are Bryan Stefode's plan and the Jamin's plan. Cases: 67- Victim Of The New Lands 68- Quest For The Past 69- Into The Eagle's Trap 70- Zygotes From The Afterlife Known Governors of Townville Emperors *Sid the fifth -- 1701/1732 (as United Counties emperor) *Sid the sixth -- 1732/1737 (as United Counties emperor) Mayors *Arthur Grannell (Founder) -- 1737/1744 (deceased) *Arnold Holland -- 1782/1786, 1786/1790 & 1794/1798 (deceased) *Justus Gandil -- 1790/1794 (deceased) *Damian Greensworth (Comunist Party) --2003/2007 *Lucy Loas (Aristocrat Party) -- 2007/2011 *Zachariah Loas (United Socialism) -- 2011/2015 *Paul Waters (Capitalist Alliance) -- 2015/2016 (deceased) *Hugo Holland (Educative Party) -- 2016/2019 Townville Police Department Personnel Biographies *'Alan Smith — Chief of Police': Alan Smith is the Chief of Police in Townville. Sometimes, he is the one who announces the player that there is a new case to investigate. He is a friendly man, but he takes his job very seriously. He appears in most of the cases in Townville. Starting from Blue Blood, he is in charge of analyzing clues which are under Townville's Information Protection Programme. *'Evan Day — Lead Inspector': Evan Day was an Inspector in the Townville Police Department, later promoted to Lead Inspector. Usually, he is the player's partner in the cases to investigate. Evan can be a little strong-minded from time to time, but he respects others and is always looking for justice. He appears in almost every one of the cases in Townville. *'Daniel Mossle — The Coroner': Daniel Mossle is the Coroner in the police force. He is a serious man and he is in charge of performing the autopsies on victims. He might also analyze the murder weapon in some cases. It is known that he grew up in the same neighborhood where two gangs fought. *'Sabrina Stone — Head of Forensics': Sabrina Stone is an adult woman in charge of the physical, chemical and biological analysis required in investigations. She is a very responsible person, but she is also very charming. *'Lindsey Vain — Digital Analyst': Lindsey Vain is a young and nice girl that has large knowledge in technology and computing. She is a bit shy but can have fun whenever she wants. She fancies Octavius Keys but she has stopped flirting around him since she found out he was gay. *'Gino Reina — Corporal': Gino Reina used to be a junior officer who often helped the player and Inspector Evan, and he got later promoted to Detective and then to Corporal. He can be naive now and then, but he is very helpful and hates criminals. Occasionally, he becomes the player's partner, but sometimes Evan is also there, and they sometimes argue. *'Octavius Keys — Detective': Octavius Keys is a police officer who used to work at Townville Prison Center, and has been held as a murder suspect twice. He is really friendly and gets on well with Lindsey who actually fancies him. Sometimes, he helps the player when Evan is doing something else. Evan thinks he is a helpful officer but considers him really inexperienced. Police Dogs In every district, there is a police dog shop for the player to unlock. After adopting a dog, the player will be more likely to earn rewards after investigation of a crime scene. These rewards depend on the dog the player buys. The shops are listed below. |-| Countryside Shop = To unlock the police dogs shop in the Countryside, the player has to earn 2 gold medals first. The available dogs in this shop are listed below. |-| Commercial Area Shop = To unlock the police dogs shop in the Commercial Area, the player has to earn 13 gold medals first. The available dogs in this shop are listed below. |-| Downtown Shop = To unlock the police dogs shop in the Downtown, the player has to earn 24 gold medals first. The available dogs in this shop are listed below. |-| Residential Zone Shop = To unlock the police dogs shop in the Residential Zone, the player has to earn 35 gold medals first. The available dogs in the shop are listed below. |-| Cultural Center Shop = To unlock the police dogs shop in the Cultural Center, the player has to earn 46 gold medals first. The available dogs in the shop are listed below. |-| Town Outskirts Shop = To unlock the police dogs shop in the Town Outskirts, the player has to earn 57 gold medals first. The available dogs in the shop are listed below. |-| New Townville Shop = To unlock the police dogs shop in New Townville, the player has to earn 68 gold medals first. The available dogs in the shop are listed below. Cases Notes references: *▓: new main character or main suspect introduced *♥: romance or relationships (for main characters or main suspects) *►: main character or main suspects development *◄: main character, main suspects or dead people's past *D: District main topic *~: Dr. Cyanide *☼: New district See also * Townville/Cases Stats * Blue Coasts Category:Townville content